


Mendaxcura

by Timewatcher9000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Remus Lupin, Homophobia, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Neither is Remus/Barty, Public Humiliation, Queer Themes, Remus is sick of boys, Remus just needs some fun rn, Severus is a bitch, Sirius is just his bro but people don’t see it like that, Snupin and Wolfstar are NOT endgame, Teen Angst, Truth Serum, Veritaserum, accidentally coming out, so is Bartemius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: Remus remembers the first time he kissed Severus, it was late one night in the library. They were alone, not many people were willingly studying on a Friday night. So Remus took the chance and pressed his lips against Severus’. His lips were so soft, and he tasted so good. He tasted just like coffee, reminding Remus of his deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. Remus always had a thing for brown eyes, and Severus’ eyes were the perfect shade. Despite the kiss though, Severus refuses to believe that Remus wants a relationship. Crazy right?





	Mendaxcura

**Author's Note:**

> I had no beta reader so I will fix mistakes as I find them.

Remus felt his heart stop as he stared at Professor Drax, the loon was practically adictator. The professor kept his gaze on Remus despite how fearful the boy clearly was. Sirius cringed beside him, already opening his mouth to argue back with Drac.

 

However, Professor Drax beat him to it, “Well? What’s the matter, Lupin? I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be courageous.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t we can’t get creeped out from a dirty old man like you,” James hollered, causing giggles to ripples around the room.

 

“50 points from Gryffindor! Now I suggest you hush Potter!”

 

The giggling ceased, replacing the light atmosphere with a much heavier one. An anxious one. But James kept his mouth shut, much to Sirius’ dismay. And so Sirius hopped up, refusing to let it slide that easily.

 

“You can’t do that! You’re messing with us on purpose! Professor Slughorn would never make us do something so drastic!”

 

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the room, even some of the Slytherins looked sympathetically at Remus. Testing potions on a student was unheard of, which also didn’t explicitly make it illegal. However, most would probably have the common sense to not do something so reckless. That didn’t phase Drax though, who continued on with his verbal assaults.

 

“Black, control your tongue! While Slughorn might let you get away with such outbursts, I will not! Another 50 points from Gryffindor!”

 

Hollering broke out around the room, but James couldn’t be bothered and threw his head onto his desk. They managed to loose 100 points in the span of three minutes. This was not going to end well.

 

Remus spoke up, knowing that arguing wasn’t gonna get Drax to leave him alone.

 

“That’s a Mendaxcura, a ‘lying cure’ potion. It’s similar to Veritaserum, except much less powerful and actually legal.”

 

“Correct, Lupin. Now, would you be willing to volunteer to see if Longbottom over here managed to brew the potion correctly?”

 

Remus paused, his heart beat picking up again. Something told him that Drax wasn’t gonna take no for an answer. If Frank brewed the wrong potion, well that could’ve been dangerous. But if he brewed it correctly, then that would be embarrassing. Deciding to gather his Gryffindor Courage, Remus took the cauldron from Drax’s hands, much to everyone’s surprise.

 

“Yes, well. Go ahead and take a sip,” the potions substitute barked, clearly surprised at the willingness of Remus.

 

The sick bastard probably looked forward to forcing Remus to drink it.

 

Ignoring the peeked interest of his classmates, particularly the intense gaze of Severus, Remus took a small gulp of the potion. He set down the cauldron, cringing at the sour taste in his mouth. Eventually the sourness started to burn his throat and he let out a series of coughs. Heat was rushing to his face and he bowed his head, trying to hide from his classmates. The whispers remained though until eventually Drax grew too impatient.

 

“Tell me Lupin, what do you think of Longbottom’s potion?”

 

“I thought you were trying get me killed, but now I just think it’s very sour and bitter.”

 

The class snickered a bit and Remus looked around trying to figure out why. It wasn’t until he saw Frank’s flushed face that he realized a Mendaxcura potion was supposed to taste _fruity_ not _bitter_.

 

“It’s a wonder how Longbottom managed to make the right potion.”

 

“How do you know it’s working,” Remus demanded, trying to keep his eyes focused on Drax.

 

“You seem a little disoriented Lupin. I also doubt you’d be so reckless as to humiliate Longbottom in public like that.”

 

Huffing, Remus broke his eye contact with the professor, eyes wandering around the room now. It wasn’t until he heard soft steps stop in front of him that Remus knew he made a mistake.

 

“However, maybe you’re right. Perhaps I should ask a deeper question?”

 

James’ mouth opened wide, there was no way that Drax was allowed to torment students like this. Everything going on right now had to be a violation of some sort of consent laws.

 

Sirius seemed to have the same concern and stood up from his seat shouting, “Stop! We get it! Mendaxcura is a type of truth serum!”

 

Drax sucked his teeth, taking away 20 points from Gryffindor, much to the bafflement of said students. It wasn’t long before a girl snapped her head to James and Sirius, harshly whispering for them o shut up.

 

“Where was I? Oh yes! Lupin,” Remus felt his hand shaking at the smirk on Drax’s face, “Is there perhaps someone that you fancy?”

 

Remus felt heat rush to his face even more so and for a minute he genuinely thought he was gonna explode. It wasn’t long though until he found himself rambling on like an idiot.

 

“Yes! At least I’m pretty sure I fancy him. It’s the only reason why I can think that I get so nervous around him yet still feel so free. And why I always want to see him. Or-“

 

Drax cut of the bumbling Gryffindor with a scoff. He looked around the room for a bit, smirking when his gaze landed on Sirius, so he pressed on with his question. People already broke out in whispers, looking around for the mysterious boy who managed to capture the prefect’s attention.

 

“Is it perhaps Black over here?”

 

“No, uh actually he’s not in my house. He’s a Slytherin,” Remus answered back, rubbing lightly on his robes, trying to find comfort in the sensation as his classmates got bolder with their theories.

 

From the back of the room Remus could’ve sworn that he heard a, “really? a Slytherin? I could’ve sworn him and Sirius were shagging.” Did that many people really think he was sleeping with Sirius?

 

Gaining the nerve to glance at his friends, Remus noticed the light blush that gathered on Sirius’ face and the bemusement of Peter. James looked ready to hex anyone who felt like starting something. Remus then allowed his gaze to wander across the room to the Slytherins. A lot of them were glancing at him curiously, trying to figure out which one of them he was talking about. Remus decided to ignore them, at least until he came to Severus, then he allowed his gaze to slowed. But only slightly. No one else but the two of them seemed to notice. Severus, unlike the rest of them, looked livid. Remus couldn’t be sure if it was because the friend of bullies fancied him or because everyone assumed that Sirius was a much better option than he was, even if unintentionally.

 

Deciding to take his chances, Remus took a look back at Drax, who seemed interested in Remus’ answers. However, figuring he stirred the pot enough, Drax stalked off to the front of the class. It wasn’t until he broke a cauldron on the ground that he had the class’ undivided attention and began teaching again.

 

It was around lunch time that Remus was starting to feel the effects of potions. Not just the sickness from coming off the poorly brewed Mendaxcura, but also from his almost senseless ramblings. Everywhere he went there was a group of Slytherins glaring at him or mocking him. Bartemius even went as far to grab Remus by his waist, saying that he was honored to be Remus’ boyfriend. Which prompted a loud outbreak of laughs and shouts, resulting in an irritated Flinch to come marching down the halls. Bartemius quickly let go, leaving Remus alone in the halls again.

 

“Who would’ve thought that he’d be so hot with another boy,” Remus heard a soft voice mumble from somewhere down the hall.

 

“I know right, he should’ve gone gay a while back. Him and Bartemius would be hot together.”

 

“Please, Bartemius is only looking for fun. If Remus knows what’s good for him then he better stay away.”

 

And that’s how the rumors began. It truly was crazy how quickly the school went from thinking that Remus and Sirius were shagging to Remus and Bartemius. If it was happening to any other person Remus probably would’ve been amused too, but now it was just annoying. It also didn’t help that Bartemius felt the need excessively flirt with Remus any moment he could.

 

Remus sighed, dropping his backpack to the ground. He slumped on the bench, leaning against the cold wall as he looked around the courtyard. Finally he was alone. It was almost exactly one week since the potions incident and everyone was still bothering him and Bartemius was still being a dick.

 

It also didn’t help that Severus had decided to completely avoid Remus in a fit of rage. Rage from what? Remus wasn’t sure. Then Sirius and James are choosing to ignore the problem completely, wanting to avoid the awkwardness that Remus fancied a *Slytherin* let alone *Bartemius Crouch Jr.* And Peter was much too awkward to be any of actual help.

 

So that left Remus alone. Giving the perfect opportunity for Bartemius to sit down next to him, too close for comfort.

 

“Bartemius, move over! I’m not interested in you,” Remus hissed, noticing how eyes were starting to stare in their direction.

 

“Maybe not, but you looked rather lonely Remy. You don’t want just one kiss?”

 

Remus cringed, but that didn’t stop Bartemius from placing his hands on Remus’ face and pulling him close. So close that Remus could smell a faint hint of peppermint and vanilla, which was pleasantly surprising. Bartemius never really seemed like to be the type of person who enjoyed sweets. Remus didn’t have much longer to ponder on it seeing as Bartemius closed the gap.

 

Whimpering at the aggressive nips from Bartemius, Remus realized that he was beginning to bring in a crowd. Bartemius seemed determined to give them a show and Remus felt himself being pushed down on the bench. A heavy weight pressing on his stomach caused Remus to gasp loudly and he noticed that Bartemius took it upon himself to straddle Remus. In a weak attempt to push him off, Remus pulled his legs up and bucked his arms against his shoulders. But Remus was scrawny and his efforts were proven to be worthless. Eventually though, Bartemius pulled up. There was hoots and whistles coming from the crowd and Remus jumped up the second he was able to, successfully knocking Bartemius to the ground.

 

“Stay away from me Bartemius!” Remus shouted at the younger yet embarrassingly bigger boy.

 

“Yeah right Lupin, it looked like you were enjoying the attention that Barty was giving you,” a ravenclaw called out from the side, causing snickers to erupt from the crowd.

 

Remus glared at them, ready to shout back but another voice beat him to it, “If he says he didn’t want it then obviously he didn’t want it.”

 

All malicious intent left Remus’ mind as he locked eyes with Severus. Suddenly his face flushed and he glanced around, noticing that the crowd was fully dispersed now. Even Bartemius took his leave, probably not willing to deal with any accusations thrown at him from Severus.

 

“Hey, it’s been a while Severus.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Frowning at the cold attitude, Remus went to reach out for Severus’ hand but was stopped as the other boy jerked away.

 

“People are gonna think that you’ll throw yourself at any boy who even remotely shows interest in you if you keep it up,” Severus snapped, already walking off.

 

“But I’m not a whore you know this!” Remus shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring that people where listening in on his conversation. He was used to that by now.

 

“Whatever,” Severus replied, making no efforts to slow down or turn around.

 

“Why did you come to help if you don’t want to stay with me? Why is it any of you’re business what me and Bartemius do?”

 

Severus ignored him so Remus was alone again, but this time he was thinking about how Bartemius wasn’t that bad of a kisser. Maybe making out with the unhinged Slytherin would raise his spirits? It’s not like there was anyone waiting for him anymore.


End file.
